Chapter 2
Honest and Dishonest- Chapter 2: Meeting Kasumi walked towards the training fields to meet the other squads. She first came over to a squad with the sensei and one of the students wearing almost the same thing. "You can do it, Lee!" the sensei said to the student. "Yes, Guy Sensei! I will do my best!" the student replied back. "Uh...Hello?" Kasumi said quietly but everyone could hear it. All of them looked at her and started to drool because of her beauty, except the girl in the squad. "I'm Rock Lee! At your service!" the first student told Kasumi, trying to act mighty. "I'm Neji Hyuga!" the second one said. "And I'm Might!....Guy! Might Guy!" the sensei yelled. The girl sighed and said: "I'm Tenten. Nice to meet you." Tenten offered her hand to Kasumi. "I'm Kasumi Himitsu. Nice to meet you, too." Kasumi took out her hand and shakes Tenten's. Next, Kasumi went to a squad without a sensei. Suddenly, a girl with blond hair noticed Kasumi. "Hey! You guys! We've got company!" the girl yelled out to her two team-mates. "Attack! Choji, Ino!" one of the team-mates yelled, throwing several shurikens at Kasumi; Kasumi took out her sword and blocked every one of them. Then, she jumped up and threw three kunais at them all. Kasumi did hands signs and yelled out calmly: "Fire Release: Bomb Bazooka!" Then she put her two hands together and revealed small bombs that were in her hands, she threw them all at the squad. Kasumi went back down and left the squad knocked out. "Bastards..." Kasumi mumbled to herself. Kasumi walked slowly towards a squad with the sensei as a lady and a student having a huge white dog with him. The sensei looked at Kasumi and said: "You must be the new ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Nice to meet you, I'm Kuranai, the sensei of Squad Eight." "I'm Kasumi Himitsu. Nice to meet you, too." Kasumi said as she smlied softly. "And, I'm Kiba Inazuka! And, this is my dog, Akamaru!" one of the students said. "And I'm Shino Aburamai....and my bugs..." the second male student said. "Ok...Kasumi mumbled. "I'm Hinata Hyuga....Nice to meet you..." the girl of the squad said. "Hey, aren't you related to a boy named: Neji Hyuga?" Kasumi asked Hinata. "I'm his cousin, how do you know him?" Hinata replied. "I met him a few minutes ago..." Kasumi answered. "Oh, ok." Hinata said quietly. Kasumi then went over to the last squad she didn't meet yet, Squad 7. She saw a blond boy wearing a orange and black suit, slurping up a bowl of ramen. "Naruto! Can't you just wait for Kakashi Sensei!?" the girl of the squad who had a kind of cherry blossom hair color yelled to the boy. "But I'm hun---" the boy said but was not able to finish saying his sentence because he spotted Kasumi. He blushed a little and said: "Hi-Hiya....." Kasumi giggled and replied: "Hiya! I'm Kasumi Himitsu! Nice to meet you, cutie!" Naruto blushed hardly when Kasumi called him 'cutie', then he heard someone from behind him, saying: "Hey Naruto! You found a new girlfriend, huh?" Naruto turned around and yelled: "Jiraiya- Sensei?!" "Heh." Jiraiya said, "Hey, girl! If you call him 'cutie', what do you call me?!" "Well....I think I should call you.....Old Geezer!" Kasumi replied. Jiraiya sweatdropped while Naruto brusted out of laughter. The girl in the squad said: "Well, I'm Sakura Haruno!" "I'm Kasumi Himitsu!" Kasumi told Sakura. "And, I'm Yamato, Captain Yamato." A man said. "And, I'm Kakashi Hatake, sensei of Squad 7." Kasumi stayed there for a few minutes chatting with them, then left to her house. At night, Kasumi was on her bed, lying down. Suddenly, Kasumi got summoned by Lady Tsunade. So, she teleported to her office. When Kasumi reached there, she found everyone there, all of the squads with their sensei. Except a boy, the boy who attacked Kasumi with his two team-mates. "What's going on here?" Kasumi asked. "There's a case, and you're a suspect." Lady Tsunade said. The End! :P The End! Thanks for reading! I hope you like it! KasumiLove2002 (talk) 11:22, November 3, 2012 (UTC)User:KasumiLove2002